Yurushiki
by DaenBrs16
Summary: Yui y kyoko terminan de acabar sus estudios de secundaria, al igual que yukari yuzuko y yui, ahora todas ellas son compañeras de preparatoria en el mismo salon de clases. Ven y acompaña a este nuevo grupo de amigas en una nueva historia llena de locuras y diversion nwn. crossover entre yuru yuri y yuyushiki.


**Muy buenas a todos!! soy DaenBrs16 y en esta ocasion estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia, el miracle duet!! yuru yuri y yuyushiki juntos!!, antes que nada debo advertir que esta entre comillas "historia" no sera con trama, osea, que no habra ningun continuara, ni romanse ni peleas nada de nada, esta historia solo se centrara en comedia nada mas nwn, y bien sin ya nada mas que decir, que comienze este fanfic!!!.**

 **Posdata: yuru yuri ni yuyushiki ni los personajes me pertenecen, les pertenecen a namori y a komata mikami.**

Yui: tsk~ me veo un poco rara con este uniforme, apuesto que yuzuko se burlara de mi~ *pensaba yui mientras se acomodaba el uniforme mirandose a un espejo* y yukari~ tendre que quitarle su telefono, de nuevo, antes de que me tome una fotografia~ *yui bajo las escaleras y paro en la entrada de su casa para ponerse sus zapatillas* jeje parece como si hubiera sido ayer el dia que dije todo esto~

-que tengas un buen dia!!!~ *dijo la mama de yui despidiendose*

Yui: lo tendre!!!~ *respondio yui ajustando sus zapatillas* listo~ *dijo yui tomando su bolso y saliendo de su casa*

 ** _~YURUSHIKI~_**

Yuzuko: jejeje~ me pregunto como se vera yui con el uniforme de preparatoria~ pufff~ sera muy divertido ver su cara de vergüenza~ *se ria yuzuko mientras se tapaba la boca con los dedos de su mano*

Yukari: ehhhh!!~ yuzuko-chan!! *gritaba a lo lejos yukari saludando a yuzuko*

Yuzuko: ohhh~ yukari-chan!! *dijo yuzuko saludandola con la mano* que raro~

Yukari: mmm?? que pasa??~

Yuzuko: imagine que ibas a llegar tarde a la escuela~ creia que ibas a tener sueño o algo asi~

Yukari: nada como un buen golpe para poder despertarte!!~

Yuzuko: jejeje~ por cierto~ ya estas lista para ver a yui?? *dijo yuzuko con malisia sacando su celular*

Yukari: jejeje~ compre una memoria nueva para este momento~ *dijo yukari sacando su celular tambien*

Yui: oeee!! yuzu!! yukari!!

 ** _A lo lejos, yui saludaba a yuzuko y yukari, mientras ellas solo la veian muy_** ** _risueñas._**

Yui: oeee~ no me escucharon?? me estan ignoran... *yui fue callada rapidamente al ser cegada por el flash de los telefonos de yuzuko y yukari*

Yukari: muy bien muy bien yui-chan!! *dijo yuzuko tomandole fotos de todos los angulos a yui*

Yuzuko: ahora desvistete un poco!! *dijo yuzuko muy emocionada tomandole fotos a yui de igualmanera que yukari*

Yui: IDIOTAS!!~ *yui muy molesta y sonrojada les dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a yuzuko y yukari*

Yukari: lo sentimos mucho yui-chan jejeje~ *dijo yukari sobandose el chichon en su cabeza*

Yuzuko: jejeje perdonanos yui-chan~ *dijo yuzuko tambien sobandose el chichon en su cabeza*

Yui: tsk~ casi me dejan ciega por el flash de sus celulares, estamos de dia~ no era necesario el flash, el sol ilumina lo suficiente~ *dijo yui comenzando a caminar a la escuela*

Yukari: ehhh?? eso quiere decir que podemos tomarte fotos en el dia?? *dijo yukari con brillo en sus ojos siguiendo a yui*

Yui: no me referia a eso~

 ** _De pronto, yuzuko se arrodillo en el suelo y comenzo a hacerle reverencias al sol._**

Yuzuko: muchas gracias sol-sama!! gracias a ti, podemos tomarle fotos a yui!!

Yukari: muchas gracias sol-sama!! *yukari al igual que yuzuko, se arrodillo en el suelo y comenzo a hacerle reverencias al sol*

Yui: q-que acaso no me estan escuchando!! *dijo yui muy avergonzada mirando como otras personas las miraban*

Yuzuko: ohhh~ sus bragas son blancas!!!~ *dijo yuzuko, inclinada, aun arrodillada en el suelo mirando por debajo de la falda de yui*

Yukari: ohhh~ tienes razon!!~ *dijo yukari mirando debajo de la falda de yui* y con rayas azules~

 ** _Bang!! boooommm!!_**

Yuzuko y yukari: lo sentimos de nuevo yui-chan~ *dijieron al mismo tiempo sobandose su segundo chichon*

Yui: tsk~ no pueden comportarse un poco mejor??~ *dijo yui molesta y sonrojada sobandose la mano*

Yuzuko: yo estoy muy emocionada!!

Yukari: mmm?? por que??

Yuzuko: este dia conoceremos a nuevos compañeros!! *dijo yuzuko muy feliz y emocionada*

Yukari: ohhhh~ tienes razon!!

Yui: oeee acaso no me estan escuchando??

Yukari: ehhh?? acaso no te emociona conocer a nuevos alumnos?? yui-chan??

 ** _Yui se quedo en silencio un par de segundos mirando el cielo._**

Yui: mmmm~ la verdad es que si, me emociona conocer a nuevas alumnas un poco~ *dijo yui sonriendo*

Yukari: jejeje sera una experiencia muy emocionante~

Yuzuko: que esperamos entonces?? *dijo yuzuko tomando de la mano a yui y a yukari y comenzando a correr hacia la escuela* preparatoria!!! aqui vamos!!

 ** _~YURUSHIKI~_**

 ** _Rinnnn!!! rinnnnn!!! comenzo a sonar el despertador de yui mientras ella y kyoko aun estaban dormidas en el futon_** , **_yui estiro su mano y alcanzo a tomar el despertador para apagarlo._**

Yui: ehhh??~ ya es de dia?? *dijo yui aun adormesida recostada sobre el futon al lado de kyoko* tsk~ aun es muy temprano~ *yui miro la hora en el despertador que marcaban las 8:40 am, volvio a cerrar sus ojos por un momento y los volvio a abrir rapidamente* k-kyoko!!! levantate se nos va a hacer tarde!! *yui rapidamente se levanto del futon y se fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes*

Kyoko: ehhhh??? p-pero si aun es temprano yuiii~ *dijo kyoko mirando la hora y escondiendo su cabeza con una almohada*

Yui: entramos a las 9:00 am!!, r-rapido levantate y ponte tu uniforme!!~ espera~ *yui termino de ponerse su uniforme y volteo a mirar a kyoko* tu uniforme, lo trajiste??

Kyoko: hum hum~ acaso crees que soy idiota como para no haber traido mi uniforme?? claro que lo traje!! aqui esta!! *kyoko de una pequeña maleta saco su uniforme* ta da!!!

 ** _Yui se quedo petrificada cuando vio a kyoko sacando su uniforme, duro un rato mirando a kyoko sin decir ni una sola palabra._**

Kyoko: ummm?? yui?? que pasa?? *kyoko miro a yui confundida*

Yui: l-llegaremos tarde~ *dijo yui muy decepcionada sosteniendose de la pared*

Kyoko: ummm?? a que te refie... *kyoko se quedo callada inmediatamente al ver el uniforme que llevaba puesto yui, lentamente volteo a mirar el uniforme que tenia en sus manos y se quedo boquiabierta* t-traje el uniforme de la secundaria!!!

 ** _Kyoko y yui salieron lo mas rapido posible de la casa y corrieron hasta la casa de kyoko._**

Yui: vamos apurate kyoko!! se nos va a hacer tarde~ *dijo yui desde la sala de la casa de kyoko*

Kyoko: ya voy ya voy!! solo un segundo!! *respondio kyoko asomandose desde la puerta de su cuarto mientras se acomodaba el uniforme*

-dejame adivinar~ se equivoco de uniforme y se llevo el uniforme de la secundaria- *dijo la mama de kyoko desde la cocina mientras miraba una revista*

Yui: como lo supo??

-soy su madre, ademas me di cuenta de eso al ver que su uniforme de la secundaria ya no estaba y el de preparatoria aun seguia en el armario jejeje-

Kyoko: ya estoy lista!! *dijo kyoko llegando a la cocina* ya vamonos!!~

-que les vaya bien en la escuela!!- *se despidio la mama de kyoko desde la cocina*

 ** _Kyoko y yui comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la escuela, un poco apuradas pues solo les faltaban pocos minutos antes que la ceremonia de ingreso comenzara_**.

Kyoko: waaa~ que genial!! ya somo estudiantes de preparatoria~ *dijo kyoko muy feliz estirando sus brazos caminando junto a yui*

Yui: jejeje~ me pregunto si chitose y ayano habran ingresado a la misma escuela que nosotras~

Kyoko: yo creo que si~ que habra pasado con chinatsu y akari?? aun seguiran en el club de entretenimiento??

Yui: jajaja lo mas probable es que nuevos miembros se ayan unido al club de entrenimiento~ *dijo yui muy contenta*

Kyoko: jejeje tienes razon~ probablemente su unieron chicas igual que chinatsu-chan, creyendo que el club de ceremonia del té aun estaba abierto~ por cierto yui~

Yui: que pasa??

 ** _Kyoko saco su telefono y comenzo a tomarle fotos a yui de todos los angulos._**

Kyoko: posa para la camara yui!! *dijo kyoko muy emocionada tomandole fotos*

Yui: o-oye deja de tomarme fotos!! *dijo yui cubriendose los ojos por el flash de la camara*

Kyoko: perfecto!! *kyoko dejo de tomarle fotos a yui y comenzo a mirarlas*

Yui: o-oeee~ por que me tomaste fotos!! *dijo yui molesta mirando a kyoko*

Kyoko: buuu~ acaso no es obio?? se las enviare a chinatsu-chan a cambio de que ella se ponga el traje de mirakurun y modele para mi~ *dijo kyoko sonriendo pervertidamente*

 ** _Bang!!!!_**

Kyoko: mouuuu~ solo estaba bromeando~ *dijo kyoko mientras se sobaba el chichon en su cabeza*

Yui: no bromees con eso!! *yui tomo el telefono de kyoko y comenzo a borrar las fotos que kyoko le habia tomado, de pronto, encontro una de las fotos de ellas junto a akari, chinatsu y todas la demas juntas en el ultino año de secundaria* jejeje~

Kyoko: que es tan gracioso?? *dijo kyoko inflando sus mejillas un poco molesta*

Yui: no nada, simplemente estoy algo emocionada por entrar a preparatoria~

Kyoko: jejeje se a lo que te refieres~ *kyoko tomo su celular y miro la foto que yui estaba mirando* pronto conoceremos a nuevas estudiantes y haremos nuevas amigas~ asi queeee~ que estamos esperando?? *kyoko tomo la mano de yui y comenzo a correr rumbo a la escuela* preparatoria aya vamos!!!!

 ** _~YURUSHIKI END~_**

 **Y aqui termina esta parte de esta historia nwn, algunas personas se preguntaras sobre el pequeño texto que puse (~YURUSHIKI~) quiero decirles que ese texto es para separsr dialogos o ecenas en ves de poner una linea pondre eso nwn, espero ver sus reviews sobre que les parece este capitulo w, me despido mandandoles un fuerte abrazo a todos y nos leemos luego hasta la proxima!!!.**


End file.
